


Of Broken Friendships and Promises

by Nagiru



Category: Pan (2015), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Maybe a bit of spoilers from Pan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beggining, James "Capitain" Hook and Peter Pan were friends. It all ended when Hook lost his hand and Peter stopped growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Friendships and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I read "What could possibly go wrong?" from miraeth, here on AO3, and had this idea. I was inspired by it, and wanted to write my own take of their "break apart".  
> So, this happens after Pan (2015) and before the first childish movie with "Captain Hook", Peter Pan, Neverland as somewhere where "people never grow old", and Wendy. Hope you like it.

**_“We’ll always be friends, right?”_ **

Peter should have known better. He knew people lied and he knew grown-ups, specially, did it _all_ the time. Yet, when James agreed with him, he had _believed_ him. He had really thought they _would_ always be friends…

A promise made high on the sky, wind sweeping over the board of the ship as the only testimony shouldn’t be held very high, anyway. At least, James— _Hook_ made it seem so. The traitor, cheating, _lying_ Hook. No one who argued about the ownership of a ship that was clearly _theirs_ should be believed.

Yet, Peter Pan, born of the union between two races, savior of Neverland and the whole race of fairies, once believed to be a human, kidnapped from an orphanage… Believed the stupid “Captain” Hook — the _miner_ James Hook —, and thought them to be _friends._

_(But that’s a childish conception, right?)_

**_“I’ll never grow up.”_** (A mutter left to the silent of a windless night. Tears locked on his eyes).

 

It had been his fault. It was all Peter’s fault. James knew it was wrong to fault a child for a choice his own, but if it hadn’t been _Peter_ … He would still have his hand.

Not only it had been _Peter’s_ idea to sail into those waters full of _crocodiles_ (why _again_?), but if it had been anyone else — _anyone_ else, even Tiger Lily —, James would have walked away without an ounce of guilt. But it had been Peter there, frightened, frozen before the crocodile that jumped on their direction, and James just couldn’t leave him there to be eaten, so, obviously, James’ lost hand was _Peter’s_ fault.

_(He would still do it all over again)_

So, he tried to tell it to Peter. He tried to let Peter know he had lost his hand because of him. That talk hadn’t ended well, as imagined. James just hadn’t thought it would end _this_ badly. He never thought Peter would call him a liar (okay, maybe he had). But he never, _never_ , thought they would break their friendship over it… With apparently no return.

He had expected some hurt. He had expected yelling. He had expected begging — well, no, not really, Peter was just that mind set and prideful — and maybe some pouting. He hadn’t expected tears, or shaking fists, or the teary statement that he would prefer to stay a child, with _childish hopes_ , to grow up and become a “cheating liar”.

_(James just wanted Peter to mature. He knew life wasn’t always about happiness — and, maybe Peter knew it too, but he didn’t really comprehend it yet —, and didn’t want the kid to be hurt too much)_

**_“I’m sorry.”_** (The whisper came after he had been left alone, the wind coming back after Peter flew away to find a way to _“never grow up”_ ).

 

James never really blamed Peter.

But Peter never grew up, and so, never realized what James really meant when he said that James had lost his hand because of him. He never really realized he had meant it as _“I will only save you”_ , or that he actually meant to reaffirm their bound when he said they weren’t friends, because that was what children had (he had meant they had so much _more_ than it. That they were so much more than simply _friends_ , that no word a child knew would ever be able to fit what they had).

James never really found it in himself to try to explain himself. Let Peter be whatever he wanted — as long as he still smiled at the end of the day, it was still a small win.

But Peter would never grow up, a gift from the fairies, and he would never _know_.

**Author's Note:**

> (in a different note, can anyone teach me how to put space in the beggining of each paragraph?)


End file.
